Ribbon cassettes are used for printing characters using a printer unit such as a typewriter or a printer unit coupled to a (micro)computer, wherein the number of characters for printing with one cassette for the printer unit is of great importance. Such a cassette is a disposable product of plastic and therefore has an environmental impact. Although laserjet and inkjet printing becomes more fashionable, such printing is expensive and therefor a high demand remains for inexpensive printed (or typed) matter showing high quality.